conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán
Yoketian I am the author of this conlang, all IP edits will be mine. Thanks for letting me know, nevertheless I'd prefer you create an account. Also, don't forget to sign! Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 19:24, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Dat Red It takes you a lot of time to get all that red running.... 10:17, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Not really and I don't feel my self so important as to have special settings for displaying my username on the wiki. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 13:29, October 20, 2012 (UTC) To each his own. 16:05, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate I know the only reason you're doing it is to make your username stand out more than mine and that you're doing that to give the impression that you're the only admin here (the same reason you keep adding your own colour scheme to the welcome message rather than the scheme that matches the wiki colours). Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 17:08, October 20, 2012 (UTC) If you feel it's because of that, go ahead. I don't feel myself so inadequate to tell people that they're doing stuff only because of me. 17:28, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate I don't think it's got anything to do with me specifically, I don't take it personally, I just happen to be the other person. Btw, are you not going to rename your .css page? You aren't Darkgamma on here after all! Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán Nah, I actually am Darkgamma. DG's my testing account. 20:59, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate It's working for your main account now though (not that it matters that much what the .css page is called, no-one's going to see it). Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 21:07, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Vote Do not edit out the call for a vote for a new bureaucrat. The vote has been given a green light by Brandon Rhea, from Wikia staff. If you remove the vote message one more time, I shall report you. 18:13, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Thanks for letting me know that it's a sanctioned election but please don't remove the other content. Unless you've a good reason of course! :) I don't really think it'd be good spirited of you to report me though since I did overlook your spamming of my talk page before you were given sysop rights. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 19:27, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Good-spirited? No. Efficient? Yes. 19:29, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Btw, can you send me a link to the confirmation please? Or am I missing something obvious? Cheers. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 19:38, October 27, 2012 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/obB6u.png Should show you everything you need to know. 20:28, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Thanks. From that message I take it you requested Bureaucrat rights directly? Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 22:49, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes. 10:27, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Question Firefox me dit que le serveur de l'autre wiki n'est pas trouvable. Y a-t-il un raison pour ce là? Ou c'est seulement mon ordo qui fait ça? Merci en avant, --Fauxlosophe (talk) 01:28, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Je pense qu'il y a une erreur avec le code de tous les sites wikkii. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce n'est pas un problème avec ton ordi/Firefox. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 01:50, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Discussion After the voting closes, regardless of who wins, I propose we have a discussion about bureaucratship (actually, the proposal is Rhea's) as to smooth some things out. 22:04, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Also, as proposed by TyA, and overseen by Fauxlosophe, I shall give you the wiki navigiation while I get the welcoming template. 00:05, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Firstly apologies, I've been computerless since Monday. Anyway, I'm not letting you use personal colours on the welcome message in return for getting rid of a slightly annoying lower-case letter A. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 13:19, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Rosetta Stone/Forum Considerations I know the wikia is slow but I think the hidden forums aren't overly helpful. I'm not sure what wiki walk I followed to get there but I stumbled on the Rosetta stone page and saw some people had replied with interest to the idea of a Rosetta Stone and I've since made another post there, though it's hard to stumble on. I think a Rosetta Stone would give the wiki a sense of unity and a first translation challenge for every conlang. At very least it's worth some consideration. http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Rosetta_stone All the best, Fauxlosophe (talk) 02:13, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Apologies for the late reply. I see you posted this message on ED's page too, is there anything you still want an answer to? Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 13:21, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm a bit curious why the forum proper is hidden if you know the reason for that. Temporary measure until things shape up or didn't seem worth linking to due to a lack of content? Also, ED only mentioned wanting to talk about specifics. I posted on both boards because I was hoping that the Rosetta Stone to be something with support from both sides an edit war and create a sense of unity, as I mentioned and know the admins at least would be interested in contributing at least one of their conlangs to it too. So I'd very much like to hear your opinion both on the matter in general as well as possibly any specific ideas for what could be on there. -Fauxlosophe (talk) 13:37, November 2, 2012 (UTC)